Sweet Seduction
by Kaygi
Summary: I just met the girl of my dreams! She was almost like an enchantress, with the way she cast her spell on me. The only thing is, she's gone... Yusuke's point of view. AU. Oneshot. YusukeXBotan.


**A/n- I'm back from hiatus! I wrote this to kick off my return. This time my inspiration was "_Dance, Dance Christa Paffgen_" by Anberlin. Really good song. I hope you like it!**

**BTW, it's in Yusuke's point of view, just to let you know. **

_**Sweet Seduction**_

I could say it was love at first sight, but then I would sound like a fool. And fools rush in, according to Elvis. I, sure as heck, am no fool! But, then how else can I explain my actions? Although, my actions weren't _exactly_ foolish. It's not as if I asked her to come back to my place or if I got down on one knee and proposed... Wait! I'm getting _way _ahead of myself, aren't I? I'll start off with the overused cliché, I just met the girl of my dreams!

She was beautiful, smart and mysterious... The three qualities _any _guy would love in a girl. It's quite dangerous to mix these powerful characteristics together, but they are the only way to describe the gorgeous creature I beheld last night. It was almost as if she was too perfect to be real; as if, she were an angel, or better yet, an enchantress. Oh, how she cast her spell on me. The only thing is, she's gone...

You might be wondering; how is that possible? Why would a guy let such a rare beauty slip away? Well, it's not as if I wanted her to go... She just _did. _Simple as that. But, you're still confused, right? Allow me to explain.

It all began when Kurama decided to take me to one of those late-night dance clubs. He thought I needed to get out since I had been a bit down lately. I had just broken off my engagement with Keiko and truthfully, I just wanted a break from women for a while. I just wanted to be a single bachelor who did nothing but watch the football game and gorge on junk food for a little longer.

But, you should try telling this to Kurama! No matter how much I pleaded, he didn't want to listen. I got down on my knees and begged for him to leave me alone. I showed him that I had a smorgasbord of food ready to be consumed and a remote with brand new batteries. I even pulled out the heavy artillery; my puppy-dog face! Too bad it didn't work on him.

In the end, he had to practically drag me to the club by the collar of my shirt. He argued that the only way I would fully be happy again was if I spent some time among the opposite sex.

So much for being happy. I started off having a lousy time.

Almost immediately after we walked inside, Kurama was dragged off by two rather whorish-looking girls. He didn't even apologize for leaving me to fend for myself. He just winked and walked off. How cruel was that? Believe me, it is no fun being alone in a club when you didn't even want to be there in the first place! There isn't even much to do!

All people do at clubs is dance all night and consume too much alcohol! Then, they wake up the next morning, wondering why they feel so crappy. It's because you had too much booze, you flipping idiot! But, that very next night, they're back out there on the dance floor with a martini in hand. What complete imbeciles... I, at least, know how to limit my alcohol intake!

I would have left the club right there and then, but Kurama had driven us in his car. Even my other options were limited. It wasn't easy getting a cab late at night and it wasn't that safe to walk out of the club and wander the streets alone at night. Therefore, I admitted my defeat. I decided to stay put and took a seat at the bar.

The bartender immediately acknowledged my presence and brought me a cold brewskie. This made me feel slightly better. Not the beer, although the alcohol did help me relax, but the immediate service was nice. You don't know how many times I have walked into a bar, sat down and had to flag down the bartender. At some of those places, I practically had to set off smoke signals to get the bartender's attention!

So, that was how most of my night went. I sat at the bar alone, sipping the same beer, scanning the room for anything remotely interesting. Nothing really caught my eye though. It was just a sea of people dressed in flashy, showy clothing, swaying to the DJ's beat.

Occasionally, Kurama would have enough courtesy to come over and check on me. Either that, or he just came over to get his lady friends some new drinks. I suspected it was the latter. This is because he would always leave with two martinis in hand. Some friend I have...

After the third or fourth time that Kurama had come to the bar, I was seriously contemplating going over and demanding the keys to his car. I was utterly bored out of my mind. I had counted the number of strobe lights twelve times. There were fifteen... Fifteen! How ridiculous is that? Who needs that many lights flashing and whirling around the room. It's enough to make you dizzy, or think you were on a bad acid trip!

Anyway, I knew that Kurama would be disappointed at my anti-social behavior. He would nag at me for weeks about how I made him leave behind his potential soul mate. He would give me guilt trip after guilt trip... Didn't he get that I just wanted to get out of there!

That is, until I saw _her. _

And, what a vision she was!

She looked positively _heavenly_, absolutely _ravishing_!

Just the way that strappy, peach dress showed off her body! It accentuated her tiny waist and full bust so perfectly. The light coral tint of the dress completely clashed with her sea-foam hair, yet they strangely heightened her beauty. She almost looked like a magnificent view of paradise island. Her long, curly tresses flowed down her shoulders like a shimmering ocean in the Caribbean. The peachy pink fabric against her creamy skin tone reminded me of the soft, massaging sand. A single, pink flower was tucked behind her left ear. It really brought everything together into this one enticing image...

The way she threw her arms in the air... The way the floating fabric flew out in disarray as she threw her hips expertly to the funky beat... The way she moved those delicate heels on the solid floor to the rhythmic cadence... It looked positively sinful, yet she looked so heavenly. All she needed was a pair of wings and a halo.

I watched as she grabbed a hold of her skirt. She threw it to and fro to the music. More of her legs came into view. I felt as if she were teasing me. She was just tempting me to go over there!

It was now that her eyes caught my intent gaze. I will never forget those eyes... Never, in a million years. Those luscious pink orbs that struck into my chocolate ones... I felt them bore into my soul. They held this air of importance that only true heroines have, while at the same time, they were soft and entrancing. Just like the last rays of a dying day, of a beautiful sunset. A sunset so beautiful that you want to cry once it fades. That's how stunning and striking they were...

It felt like she was beckoning for me... Her eyes were dragging me over, sucking me into their vortex of irises. She had a tight grip on my soul and wasn't letting go. I was a fish that had caught onto her bait and she was reeling me in... This enchantress has successfully cast her spell on me.

Maybe it was the strange flashing lights, or maybe the subtle buzz I had from my alcohol consumption, but before I knew it, my feet were pulling my towards her subconsciously.

In seconds, I had a gentle grasp around her slender waist and I was mimicking her movements as best I could. A whiff of savory, vanilla perfume entered my nose. It drew me in and I pulled her closer and closer. Our bodies were almost moving in unison, as one rather than two. We were two halves that had found the other to make a whole; we were missing pieces to a puzzle that was now reconnected. We were complete.

All the while, I just continued staring into her captivating eyes, taking in her sweet scent that permeated the air. The rainbow of flashing strobe lights reflected hypnotically in her eyes, only intensifying the trance she had me in. My gaze wandered over the rest of her features. Her creamy, flawless skin and high cheekbones were flushed from the warmth of the room. Her cute little nose was a perfect compliment to her face. And then my eyes fell on those lips...

Those _Marilyn Monroe_ lips...

They looked so _red_, so _enticing_, so _tempting_, so _sinful_.

I felt like Adam, being persuaded by Eve to eat the Fruit of Knowledge. Should I dare to succumb to the evil? In this case, the enchantress's spell?

She must have read my mind, for her lips curled up into a mischievous smile.

I leaned in... But, wait! I stopped myself from going any further and contemplated what I was about to do.

What if that red was a warning for poison? What if this enchantress was out to get innocent bachelors like myself? Perhaps she dosed them with her potent love potion and used her manipulative ways to get that one luscious kiss. Then, she would steal his love, his soul, his virtue, his purpose away.

However, if I was going to be left an empty shell of a man, at least it would have been to this drop-dead gorgeous woman.

I decided to give in, completely defying my inner self that kept screaming warnings at me.

My lips met hers.

It started off tender and innocent. However, the heat from the closeness of our skin made it more passionate. My arms snaked around her, holding her closer and tighter to my body, as hers encircled around my neck. The sweetness from before was now turning into a fire burning up inside of me. If she was sucking the life out of me, I didn't mind it one bit.

The need for oxygen was apparent. My lungs were beginning to sting. Like when you've been underwater for too long and you need to come to the surface. That's what it felt like.

We broke apart.

Or at least, our lips did. I wasn't going to be letting go of her any time soon. No matter what she said or did, I was not going to let go. I was too afraid that this was all a dream; that I would wake up and find my mystery woman gone. I needed to cling onto her to make sure that this was all real, that she was actually a tangible object.

That kiss sure made it seem real. Let me tell you!

And her touch! You know how they say, a picture's worth a thousand words? Well, her touch is worth all of them! And then some. That's how amazing it is. Just the way her delicate, little fingers were resting on the back of my neck, gently massaging it. It was so soothing, yet stirred up flames of passion inside of me.

It was then that she grabbed a hold of my wrist. I thought she was going to drag me off to a hotel or something. I wouldn't have minded that one bit. Not one bit at all, if you catch my drift.

To my dismay, she just looked at my watch. My el-cheapo, $5 watch that I had bought at the closest convenient store. How embarrassing.

It read 3 o'clock a.m. You heard me, 3_ **A.M**_! I hadn't stayed out that late since Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and I had gone bar-hopping New Year's of 1999! Even then, I think I was home by 3:15 a.m... But, I'm getting very off topic.

She looked up at me, with those twinkling, bewitching eyes. She said four simple words that brought my world to a screeching holt.

_"I have to go."_

I don't even think I comprehended those words right away. I just watched as she backed away from me, out of my grasp. My hands fell limp to my sides as I stared at her. I watched her give me one last, entrancing glance and sensual smile.

And then, she disappeared. Into the sea of people. Swaying to and fro to the beat. As I stood still as a stone.

It took me a while to realize that she was gone, that she wasn't coming back. I felt my heart yearn for her, for her touch, her smile, her glances. I felt as if I had given her a part of my heart, of my soul and she took it away with her. I felt incomplete without her presence.

After a little while longer, Kurama came and found me. He told me later that it took him a while to get my attention. He said he found me in some kind of a trance. I only came to when he mentioned the word "sexy." Perhaps I thought he was talking about my pretty little lady.

Anyway, he then dragged me out of the club and into his car. The entire ride back to the apartment, all I could think about was _her. _About how beautiful she was, about how amazing it was to be near her, about how clever she was to trick me and about how she knew how to work those charms so well...

I never told Kurama about her and what I felt. I don't think I ever will. He wouldn't understand. He'd just tell me that I was holding onto something too tightly, that she was like a fluttering butterfly that needed to be set free. Or something poetic like that.

That's easy for him to say... He doesn't hold onto one girl for very long. I won't go into any more details about his love life, but I'll just say that he has a lot of ONSes. One night stands. Can you say "_pimp_?"

I'm the exact opposite. I hold onto a girl for so long, that sometimes it scares me. Just look at my relationship with Keiko. I've known her since we were four years old, and we're both about twenty-five now. Scary, no?

Then again, maybe it was a good thing that my mystery girl left. She left before I could leave her. And I've done that to Keiko numerous times. I understand how she must have felt all of those times now. It's a pretty crappy feeling, if you ask me.

I haven't fully accepted the fact that she left just disappeared like Cinderella did at midnight in the fairy tale. I mean, it only happened last night. Give a guy a little time to get over these things.

What really bothers me though is that she never gave me a real reason why she had to leave. Was she uncomfortable? Was I pressuring her? Or helping her cheat on a significant other? Was my dancing that bad? I know I'm no professional choreographer, but come on! I have some pretty sweet moves!

Oh well. I guess I just have to give it time and then I'll learn to cope with it. Time heals all wounds, right? I hope so.

But, no matter how much it hurts, I'm definitely going to the club next time Kurama's going. I'll even offer to drive! I'll wait there all night, even if I have to wait it alone. I'll wait to catch a glimpse and maybe even, once again, steal the lips of my _sweet seductress_.

**-Fini-**

**A/n- Is it good? Bad? I think Yusuke seems a little OOC... But, in this one, I wanted to make him a bit more mature, since he's 24 here. Kurama might seem a bit OOC, too... Oh, well. I like how this turned out. But, please let me know what you think! Review! I'll give whoever reviews a brownie! XD**


End file.
